To Love
by maddiemazi
Summary: Romilda Vane is engaged to her boyfriend of years. She should be happy, right? But she loves another. Regulus Black is older, sexy, and everything she's ever wanted. She has to choose her life, and between the two men who love her. Regulus takes care of her and loves her, but he wonders how long his patience can go.
1. Chapter 1

He smirked up at her and licked his lip softly. His hands were behind his head watching her ride him. He never said a word or made a sound apart from his moans. She bit her lip and collapsed on top of him, panting. He moved one hand from behind his head and stroked her back gently.

They had been on the run for four months, loosing George and Scorpius a month earlier after getting lost. Which was great in some ways. Of course, Romilda was stressed out of her mind about her fiancé and son. But spending alone time with Regulus? It was beyond bliss. She never had to hide anything from him. Especially all of the romantic and sexual tension between them. Ever since the first time she dragged him into the shower with her because she was too scared to go anywhere alone. He couldn't stand being that close to her naked body. And she offered to take care of it for him. But he wouldn't let her get on her knees for him without him spoiling her first. They had been joined at the hip ever since they discovered they had feelings for one another. She didn't care about the age difference. He was a man, and he loved her. He wasn't a boy who used her.

Arvie panted, eyes shut and sweating. He stroked her back and reached his other hand around to hold her head. They could only afford a few more hours until they had to move again, and he knew that. He was used to sneaking around and hiding. She, on the other hand, was used to hiding in plain sight and sneaking around right in front of someone. Not knowing where the enemies were was stressing her out beyond belief. He too was stressed, but he wouldn't show her that. Protecting her was easier than protecting the boys. She was scared of strangers and never went off on her own. But there was the added stress of being the only one there to look out for her. He'd gladly die for her. He would have from the very first moment as he saw her as a baby. And now she was cuddled up to him for warmth, naked.

He stroked the small of her back, slowly putting her to sleep. Sure enough, her breathing slowed and she went calm and peaceful on his chest. He stayed awake to watch over her and get ready to wake her when they had to go. He looked around the huge room. It wasn't inconspicuous in the least. But he was more comfortable in a place like this. He let her sleep on him a few hours before picking her up with one arm under her bare ass, her head lolled on his shoulder. She didn't stir, and he packed their bags with his wand, leaving out a pair of clothes for both of them. He kissed her head and cooed into her hair.

"Wake up, Princess. It's time for us to go to Russia." He whispered in her ear. She sighed softly and slowly opened her eyes, smiling softly at him that made his heart race. She was so tiny, sometimes he swore her legs were smaller than his legs. He gently set her back down on the floor and she only stood up to his chest. He was six foot five inches of pure muscle. And Arvie? Five foot nothing and nearly model skinny. They looked like a movie star couple together. But she was engaged to another man, and Regulus knew eventually she'd have to choose. He knew when that time came, it would break her fragile heart which was perhaps the biggest thing in her body. He had decided he'd make the choice easy for her. He knew now that he'd had a taste of life with his dream woman, he'd never be able to look at his girlfriend the same way again. Romilda was the one he loved and he'd been kidding himself for so long thinking he could develop feelings for another person.

She got dressed and sat on her bag. She knew Reggie was trying so hard to make her happy. He had been ever since she came to his house and he had taken her in. He had to severely bullied her to the point of suicidal thoughts earlier in her life. She was so terrified when her son brought her bloody and broken to him. What she didn't know was his teasing was his way of hiding his feelings and him taking her in was to protect her. He spent hours healing all the bones he had broken, and all the skin he had broken and bruised. He thought he had failed to protect her. The Dark Lord had threatened to kill her fiancé, and she had been on her knees, kissing his feet for him to kill her instead. It broke Regulus' heart to see her like that, and he took compassion, finally letting some of his feelings through. He took her fiancé, George, into his home after leaving the meeting early. He waited hours in their flat for her to come home. He knew something was wrong when Scorpius came home without his mother. The men went to Regulus' safe house awaiting the female they all loved, but she never came. A week later, Scorpius had carried his Mum into the house, half alive.

A week later, Regulus, his pregnant girlfriend, Romilda, Scorpius and George left the safe house. Celeste gave birth a few weeks later, safe in the hospital. Se and Regulus' twins stayed in London as the other four travelled around to stay safe. They had survived a Deatheater attack in Brazil, but were split up. And here they were in the Andes mountains, making love in a hotel. It was like they were living in a dream. Romilda's schoolgirl crush on her student teacher. And Regulus' mother's best friend's newborn baby, whom he held and kept calm when he was five years old, days before her mother died. His brother had been arranged to marry her. Not that he'd ever tell her that now. He didn't want to take her free choice away. But ever since Sirius had been disowned, he was the eldest Black son, which meant... Though the arrangement, they were to be wed. And he loved her ever since the first time he saw the tiny, bright eyes look up at him from his arms when he was just a boy.

And she loved him from the first time they locked eyes in school. As the hat cried Gryffindor, she looked over at the Slytherin table. They all looked disappointed, except one boy who was smiling at her. His jet black hair fell in sexy waxes around his face and his grey eyes searched her as if looking for something lost. He made her heart and body feel different than she ever had. Her heart raced, watching the boy who looked mature enough to be a teacher. She ran into him all though her first year, then in second year he was her peer tutor. By this time she already had a strong friendship with George, but was constantly buying for Regulus' attention.

And now they were together. Alone. Regulus tore her out of her memories with a soft kiss and she smiled. They stood and he wrapped his arms around her, apparating away with her. They landed and she cuddled tight into him from the shock of the cold. He smiled slightly, loving feeling needed by her and he wrapped his jacket around her shoulders, getting a little cold himself. But she was more important to him. He walked with his arm around her into the villa and held her tight to him, turning up the heat as soon as they were inside. She took his jacket off and hung it up before plunking on the couch. He sat on the ground beside her and kissed her cheek, making her giggle. She went and sat on his lap, burying her face in his neck.

He kissed her head, just as George burst through the door. Romilda jumped back, making Regulus sigh. He sighed and let her go, watching her to George. He smiled slightly, nodded and disappeared into the bathroom, completely missing the slap that made Romilda fall to the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

Characters belong to JK Rowling. Sorry for the grammar and spelling issues in the last chapter. "Her leg was as big as his leg" Needless to say I rushed the editing. (Her leg was supposed to be as big as his arm, just by the way!)

Regulus was exceptionally cold sleeping alone. He got up and made breakfast for Romilda and himself, but also made enough for the third member in the small cottage in Australia. He put the food on the table just as Romilda walked in. His heart lurched. She was wearing his shirt. His dark blue polo that fit her like a dress. Her face was less bruised than a week ago and she looked almost like normal again. Not that she wasn't beautiful with the shadow on her face. It was just hard watching her hide behind her hair and cling to George for protection. He didn't believe for a second her story of slipping in Russia and wiping out into the railing of the villa, but he didn't question her.

She went over and hugged him gently. He held her close to him and kissed her head. This was his perfection. Now that George was back, the rare affection between the two of them killed him inside out. It was what he had before; hiding his feelings. Even without the sex, he craved just cuddling her or waking her by kissing her. It was the little things he wanted most. She was terrified that he would find out that she cheated on him with Regulus. So she could barely look either of them in the eye. She had good days where he'd see her pretty face, but most of the time she just hid from both of them.

"Can we have a Romilda-Regulus day please?" She asked quietly, making his heart race. He nodded and kissed her head again, holding her back. George stumbled in and Romilda jumped back. Reg resisted the urge to punch him. He plunked down and ate without a word, Regulus going and sitting at the other end of the table. She skipped into the kitchen and brought back drinks for all of them. Reg smiled and thanked her, a small grunt from George. She sat and George reached over, taking a pancake off her plate, and she flinched slightly, watching him carefully, loosing her happiness and confidence again.

Regulus hit his hand a little too hard as he went to bring the food back. he just wanted to send his disapproval, but his anger was getting at him. He sent George's hand onto the plate and the food onto Rom's breast and lap, a soft squeal escaping her lips. Regulus felt the anger rising in him. He was angry he thought he could do that. He was angry that he had been embarrassed in front of Romilda. And mostly he was furious because he made her embarrassed. "That is Rom's."

"It's fine Reg. I'm not hungry." She stood. It scared him how incredibly petite she was. He'd be surprised if she was any more than ninety five pounds and steadily declining. And she rarely ate, even when he made vegan for her. She picked the food off her breasts and lap, trying not to dump it on the floor and make a mess or ruin the food Regulus had made.

"Take it off." George said, watching her. Regulus' jaw almost hit the floor. How dare he? Who did he think he was? Romilda's fingers caught on the hem of the shirt. She was stiff and looking down. It was obvious she was scared of his orders, and didn't want to. Her hands clenched into fists on the shirt.

"Please, Geo-"

"I said take it off." He stood, making a loud noise with the chair and she didn't hesitate any more. The shirt was off and in her hand in seconds as he walked over, only in her thong and completely exposed to both men. He breathed over her ear and her eyes fluttered shut. Regulus was momentarily stunned by her beauty, but when George slapped her ass, it jerked him back to reality. He stood, ready to chew him out, but George's lips were crushing on hers and he had her lifted off the ground, pinning her to the wall. She didn't struggle, so Regulus took his breakfast to his room. If she was happy...


	3. Chapter 3

Hours later, Romilda was laying on Regulus' chest on the beach. She stroked his still wet abs, and he gently rubbed her back. She was half asleep after surfing with him all afternoon. When she and Scorpius had lived in California, they had both learned how to, but she never got the chance to use that talent. Regulus was just a fast learner. The sun was starting to go down and he pinched her bum to get her awake again. She jumped and giggled. "Arse."

She got up off of him and helped him up, her face ending up right in his chest when he was up. His heart raced in his chest and he reached for her hand, which she gladly laced with his. She leaned into his body and his other hand wrapped around her waist. She knew she was going to lose control with him so close. But she felt safe and loved and that was all that really mattered. George never had to know. She gently ran her hand down to his ass and squeezed gently. He closed his eyes and stood calmly, loving the feeling of her so close to him again.

It was right around dinner time, and the sun was starting to descend from the sky. The day crowd was packing up and heading home, while the contrasting later people were starting to emerge on the beach to watch the sunset. Regulus hesitantly pulled away and took her to a beach-side hotel. He hasn't planned this exactly. But he had looked into it just in case. And put a suite booked in her name.

He got their key, Romilda searching around wide eyed at how expensive everything looked. He chuckled softly and sat at the huge bay window, looking over the sunset with her as the vegan pizza he had on back-order arrived. She made her way over and sat between his legs, tucking her head in under his. He grinned from the simple affection and took a piece of pizza, holding it up to her lips before taking a bite of his own. They watched over the beach together in silence, like royalty watching their kingdom. No words were needed between the pair, his chest rising and falling with the crook of her back.

They continued eating until the sun slipped over the horizon, and by the time the stars began to dance, the pizza was gone and their tummies were full. Regulus kissed her head and she flipped so they were facing each other. She searched his crystal eyes, and he did the same to her. Without any more warning, she gave into the passion, leaned forward and pressed her lips gently to his. This was far more than he could have ever hoped for and he excitedly kissed her back. Their soft lips moving together, as well as the lapping waves were the only sounds in the air. Romilda eventually pulled away and stood, Regulus trying to control the disappointment on his face.

He tried not to watch her ass as she walked, but it was so hard. He was jerked back to reality when a sound brought him out of his fantasies. Romilda slid the second lock across the door and before smirking to herself, slowly undoing her dress, wearing nothing but a lacy panty set underneath. Her Regulus loved indulging in buying her dresses, especially ones that she'd have a fit about if she ever found out how much they cost. And when he had given her the dress as a present today, she had been more than eager to put it on. But now she seemed more than eager to take it off. She turned, returning to him, and he felt his lower half clench. The lust was enough to overfill the room. Romilda straddled his lap and smiled at him.

"Hi handsome. I want to do this if you do..." She whispered softly.

And damn right he wanted it.


	4. Chapter 4

Early the next morning, Romilda awoke with her bare leg around Regulus' waist. She smiled and gently stroked his bare chest, feeling the strong, rough skin. His eyes slowly opened and she blushed, but her stroking did not slow. They watched each other in silence a while before Romilda spoke.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." She whispered to him. He just leaned forward and kissed her softly, which she returned. He pulled back and smiled, reaching out to cup her breasts. Compared to the size of her body, they were fairly large, but Regulus' hands still completely surrounded them, easily. She smiled slightly at how incredibly gentle he was with her. He treated her like a delicate China doll and she had rarely been touched with such caution and care.

"I wasn't asleep. Don't you worry your pretty little mind." He rumbled to her. He was so big. So incredibly handsome. He made her blush even with e simple statement. She looked up at him from behind her lashes and smiled, making him grin. "Why would I sleep when I have my dreams playing out in my reality?"

Her beaming smile was blinding. She didn't want to leave his arms for the rest of her life. She felt so invincible. She was beyond happy. She nuzzled into his cheek and he held her close, breathing in her scent. He knew this had to end soon, but he hoped he'd be able to hold her for just a bit longer. They kissed softly in the silence and just enjoyed each others company around them. When the sunbeams had stretched well towards the bed, Regulus finally sighed.

"George is probably worried."

Romilda sighed with him and rubbed his abs. He had to fight the hard urges running through his body. She stood and stretched before walking to the bathroom, washing her face and legs. Regulus came in beside her, spreading shaving cream on his face. She smiled slightly. They acted more like a couple than she had with George in a long time. They were perfectly comfortable doing their morning routines next to each other, naked. She stole his shaving cream from him as kissed his shoulder softly, forcing him to stop shaving as he smiled. He knew now he'd never be able to go back to Celeste.

Regulus had convinced himself that Romilda would never love him. That's why he had even dated anyone. She always seemed to be in a relationship. As soon as she was old enough, she was with Draco. When they broke up, it was only a few weeks before she was with Brian. And when he left her, she was in George's arms in a month. At most. And during that time he was in Brazil, so he never got a chance. And years later she was still with George. It was hopeless. So he dated. And he could count how many people on two hands. But he found himself going after short girls. Girls with blue eyes. Dark brown, nearly black hair. Girls that were cute, flittery and giggly. He even found himself attracted to a girl by the way she sounded with a slight French accent as she laughed. He settled with Celeste when he got her pregnant. She was short. Stockier than the thin Romilda, but then again everyone was. She was pureblood, and not only was that required to marry into his family, but that was another quality she and Rom shared. She had Romilda's long, curly hair, and she played with the tips when she was nervous. A habit he had watched Rom exhibit during his time tutoring her in school. Potions. Which later became her best subject. Funny how that works.

He smoothed some aftershave onto his face and watched Romilda in the mirror. He tried to be mature, but it was so hard for his mind not to drift to sex while looking at her. She hummed softly to herself, hair in a messy bun on top of her head, lips in a small, natural smile that smoothed all of her features. She washed the remaining shaving cream from her legs and ran her hands over them softly. He just wished his hands could replace hers. He could practically feel the silky smooth skin under his fingertips. The smell of him on her. Imagining it made his heart race and he had to look away. They didn't have time for him to get excited.

He turned on the water and brushed his teeth, thinking about her. She loved him. How much or for how long he did not know. But she loved him. It seemed weird in school. A sixteen year old madly in love with an eleven year old. A five year old holding a newborn baby. Even then he had recognized her beauty. The mischievous bright blue eyes watched him the same way they did then as they did now. But she would never tell her about the meeting when she was three days old. Two days before her mother died. It was better she never knew who her parents were. She was safer that way. Safer and happier.

He nearly jumped five feet in the air when Romilda wrapped her arms around his waist from behind, giggling into his back. He smiled, relaxing, knowing it was just her being her affectionate self. He spit out the toothpaste and turned to face her, wrapping his arms gently around her. She grinned up at him and the eyes again took him back to their first meeting as a baby. He felt a bit of heat going up to his cheeks, but she didn't notice, much to his relief.

"Lost in thought?" She asked him softly. A long piece of her hair fell in her face and he brushed it back for her. She giggled and they were close enough that he could just make out her faint freckles.

"Yes ma'am. Wondering how potions became your favourite subject." He stated. He wasn't lying technically. He had thought about it.

She grinned. "It was always my favourite, Professor Black. Best student teacher ever. You were there. Though I only got good at it when the distractions graduated though. And I worked my ass off in case you were keeping up with Slughorn and I came up-"

He interrupted her. "You did. Quite often." He chuckled. She laughed before continuing.

"So when I came up, you would be proud of me."

He grinned. Wow. She tried that hard just to impress him? Well he had to admit that it worked. When he found out she had been inducted into the slug club, he was beyond proud.

And then he had to take her out of school to go on the run. He did feel bad.

Both of them slipped into their clothes and kissed a few more times, finishing everything they needed to do. Packed up and ready to go, they took each other's hands and walked back down to the lobby. Regulus paid their bill, making sure she didn't see how much it cost. For him, it was barely like a penny. But to her, that was at least several months work. Money for her that was necessary to spend on food and shelter. Backbreaking work just to keep food on her son's plate and a roof over his head. He had the sudden thought of how different her life would be if she grew up with her birth parents. Or if she married into his family like she had been arranged to be. She wouldn't have had to work a day in her life, let alone since the day she became legal to work.

Cuddled up to him, she walked down the beach with him to a secluded part where they apparated back to the house in Australia. Romilda stepped away from Regulus again, making him sigh. What was he going to do? Especially when the couple got married. But it wasn't like he was going to be around to see it.

George scared both of them, running up behind them. He raised his hand, making Romilda flinch and Regulus step forwards. But his hand only went around to the back of her head and pulled her face into his chest. "Where the Hell were you, huh? I nearly had a heart attack. You can't leave without my permission! Please Rom, you scared me!" He breathed into her hair. Regulus stepped back once more. George aggravated him. He acted like Regulus would let her get hurt. Or even hurt her himself. He turned his back and left the room, never seeing George's other hand holding a knife to his fiancé's stomach.


	5. Chapter 5

Hours later, Regulus came out of his room, ready to move onto the next destination. He wandered around, seeing George writing letters, but ignored him. He looked around for a good twenty minutes before coming back to George, eyebrows knitted. George sent off the owl, watching it fly high into the sky.

"Where's Rom?" Regulus asked him, and he shrugged. That aggravated Reg beyond belief. He let her go off on her own and he didn't even know where she was. "Are you joking?"

He shrugged again. "I did know at some point. She asked me, but I don't really remember."

"So you let her go on her own?!" He let his anger shine through a bit.

"Merlin, Black. She's a big girl, she can handle herself." He grumbled, zipping up his suitcase. "She went for a walk or something. It was nothing important and she won't talk to anyone. I told her not to."

He swore softly to himself and glared at George. He hated this man. Even more than he hated Sirius. "Let's have a talk." He grumbled to George.

The ginger-haired man shrugged, standing and going over to the couch, flopping on it with his legs hanging off the end, turning towards Regulus as he sat carefully down on the chair across the room from the couch. He folded his hands and leaned forward, serious. He took a moment to compose himself before beginning to speak to the other man. No matter how much he hated George, he didn't want to make it awkward for him and Romilda. She deserved to be happy, no matter how much he wanted to murder her fiancé.

"I don't like the way you talk to Romilda. She's not a dog, and you shouldn't treat her like one. You shouldn't tell her what to do." He said softly, keeping his voice soft and even. George watched him, eyes angry and playful at the same time. Reg continued. "She loves you and would never force you into anything. And I would really appreciate it if you treated her with the same respect."

"You act like her real father," George chuckled, flicking his hair out of his eyes. Regulus wanted to argue, but he knew if he did, he would be getting Rom in trouble. So he kept his tongue.

"You should act like her real husband then. Husbands don't treat their wives the way you treat her," he soothed, attempting to stay calm. George snorted.

"You have no idea how we treat each other. And you're one to talk. Your fiancé is dropped in a hospital in London. Have you even tried to contact her?" He said teasingly in Reg's direction.

Regulus stood, his hands balling in and out of fists. He wouldn't have been so angry if George wasn't right. He had been so caught up in Romilda to contact Celeste. "Don't you dare fucking talk to me like that. I took you in! I volunteered to help keep your ass safe, and you dare talk to me-"

"Kick me out then." George interrupted. "Do it. The Hell with you. But just see how long Romilda stays once I'm gone."

Again, Reg was fuming. George was still right. With red ears, he headed to the door and stormed out, leaving George alone in the house with the bags packed. If he stayed any longer, he would certainly do something he would regret. He shoved his hands in his pockets and stormed down the beach. How infuriating could one man possibly be? He walked down for a while, before a pretty girl in a bikini hit a beach volleyball towards him. She jogged over and smiled cheekily at him. He noticed she had freckles.

"Hey, nice catch! We could use a tall guy on our team if you want to play!" She told him, reaching out to touch the muscles on his arms. He was too upset to stop her.

"I'm not the greatest" he admitted.

"Neither are we, you'll fit right in!" She laughed, dragging him forwards and he couldn't help but smile. He took off his shirt in order to play better that got giggles and full on hoots from some of the girls around. And a few of the guys he tried not to make eye contact with. He laughed and turned, as if he was modelling. It was nice to be appreciated.

"Hey, cool tattoo!" The freckled girl commented, running her fingers over his dark mark. He didn't exactly know what to say to that. It must have been obvious because she giggled. "Bashful. You're definitely not from around here!" Yeah. That was it. Bashful. Right.

They had to leave as soon as possible. Someone had seen his mark. They were all in danger. But if he left now it would be very conspicuous. So he stayed for the game.

Regulus was having so much fun that he forgot about his worries for a while. He was horrid at the muggle sport, but no one seemed to care. By the end, he just ran over and tackled the freckled to the ground, laying on top of her and laughing together. The ball hit the ground and he laughed again. "Ha, I win!" He laughed. She laughed back and stretched up to kiss him.

Romilda, watching from a distance, broke into tears and ran back into the house. George's abuse was easier to take than that heartbreak.


	6. Chapter 6

Romilda flung the bag down on the floor of the front room, sobbing and covering her face. Could this day get any worse? She aimlessly wandered up and down the hallway, wrapping her arms around her middle. Regulus was outside on top of and kissing some slut. She couldn't go to him to wipe her stress away. But that's all she wanted. To be held by him. To have him assure her that he loved her and would never hurt her. But she couldn't. Not right now. She had to realize that the man outside was in fact Regulus. And the girl wasn't her. She briefly thought it was ironic. She was cheating on her fiancé with him, but she felt terrible when she thought he didn't love her and he was cheating. Did that count as cheating? Cheating on the girl he was cheating on his fiancé with? She decided It wasn't. They weren't together. He had every right to kiss whoever he wanted.

But what did he see in her that she didn't have? She couldn't get that out of her mind. The girl must have been athletic. She seemed tall. Taller than Romilda at least. And she had chocolate hair. She played with the ends of her own raven. It was an acquired taste. It made her look paler, and she couldn't pull it off with her extremely pale skin, as she saw it. She went and looked in the mirror, stretching the skin over her face, attempting to see what she would look like without her freckles, though there were invisible to anyone that was further than two feet away. She tried squinting her eyes before her hands moved to her tummy. George was right. She was fat. She swallowed, holding back tears. She hasn't even realized they had stopped as she judged herself. She squeezed and prodded before sighing. If she couldn't see Regulus, she would see George. Perhaps she deserved a smack. She always felt like everything was more real when she could feel the physical pain. And she always felt like her worries here minuscule as the bruise began to form, before it all faded together into nothingness. She wandered forward, seeing the packed bags on the floor. She forgot it was moving day again.

She stood outside the door, hand up in a fist, debating knocking on the glossy wood before entering. She was scared. She didn't want to disturb him, and he would hit her if she did while he was working. But wasn't that what she was hoping for anyway? Her body screamed at her just to knock. Announce her presence, because she knew what would happen if she didn't. She pushed past it and grabbed the handle, letting out a soft whimper before turning it. She opened the door and stepped inside, heart pounding.

The tall, ginger man was leaning against the wall, panting and sweating. But it was what was underneath him that made her burst into tears again, covering her mouth. George had his hand threaded in the girl's blonde hair, both of their clothes lazily scattered around the room. His groans of 'Alex' filled the room and his hips were bucking, forcing her to take him in her mouth, and she looked overjoyed to comply. George's head rolled back, crying Alex's name, and she gripped his thighs, moaning into him. Romilda ran from the room, sobbing and closing the door behind her gently, not making a noise, hoping they hadn't noticed her. She ran past the forces around her, everything being blurry and distorted.

She didn't know why she was so upset. She had been, and still was, cheating on George. She shouldn't have been upset. They were doing the same things to each other. Did that justify cheating? She supposed it did. But it didn't make her feel any better. Her head was spinning and she stumbled around blindly, making her way to the door, though she couldn't explain why. She fell to the ground and swallowed, forcing the tears to stop. She thought of old memories, making her mind go numb. No memories that were good or bad, just little things in order to numb her mind from the pain. She stood again and staggered to the door, just as Regulus stepped inside, making her run smack into his chest.

He wrapped his arms gently around her to support her, but she didn't move at all. Something was wrong and he knew it. Had she been caught by one of the Death eaters? He swallowed and looked down, but her eyes remained straight ahead. It scared him that she neither cuddled in close or pulled away; her regular reactions. He brushed her hair out of her eyes and she whimpered softly.

"Leave me alone, Regulus," she whispered softly. It was obvious her heart was breaking through her voice. He looked down at her, shocked. Something had happened, racing through every little thing he had said and done to her. She could have seen her yelling at the girl on the beach for kissing him. She could have watched the fight with George - George.

"It's George isn't it," he said simply and watched her flinch, but neither confirm or deny his suspicions. What had he said? He came to the conclusion that George told her he was a bully. Which he was, he wouldn't deny. But he would never do that to her. Never again, knowing now how sensitive she was, and how he had destroyed her confidence the first time. He again felt his heart skip. She had made her decision then. She had chose George. It was over. "Come on, we have to move." He grumbled, not wanting to show his real emotion.

He turned his back to her, freely crying but not allowing her to see. He gathered their bags in his arms and apparated with them before coming back for Romilda, after a few minutes of composing himself. She was still standing in the exact same place as before, staring down at her feet, looking like the wind could carry her away at any moment. He swore she had lost weight again since George came back, and it was scary to see how skinny she was. He gently wrapped his arms around her, knowing he would be holding her for the last time. He brushed her hair over one shoulder so he could see her face and hugged her gently close, flexing around her, taking every ounce of strength in him not to break down in front of her. She wrapped her arms around him, clutching his back, burying her face in his bare chest. He stroked her hair, holding her close, and apparated to their new home in the Rockies, dropping in a room where their bags were waiting.

He ran his fingers through her hair a few times when she didn't pull away. He lifted her gently under her bum and carefully carried her to the bed, tucking her in and stroking her hair. She looked torn and distraught. He gently kissed her forehead, heart breaking. She reached out to touch his face. Affectionately, he rubbed his face into her hand and ran his lips across it, and whispered softly. "I love you, Romilda Poison Black. I always will."

Before she could reply, the crack of the apparation sounded, and he was gone.


	7. Chapter 7

**Partial credits to the wonderful, beautiful Ashley Williams :) **

Minutes later, George was going into the room with her, just his boxers on. She was so upset she wasn't even thinking straight. He leaned over to kiss her, and she turned her face away, trying not to cry.

"George, we need to talk."

He frowned and watched her. "You did walk in, didn't you. She said she heard someone."

She nodded and stood slowly. "Yes I did, but that's not what I wanted to talk about."

He raised an eyebrow and she swallowed.

"I'm pregnant."

He took a moment to process that. "But I'm infertile. You can't be pregnant. That's impossible."

"George, it's Regulus' baby."

He stood and walked over to her, expression unreadable. He reached out towards her face and she closed her eyes tight, expecting him to hit her. His hand rested gently on her face, pressing her back towards the wall, and his thumb pulled her bottom lip down, exposing her teeth. Her mind was full of thought and her heart was racing well beyond its normal rate. Not knowing what he might do next was even worse that being slapped around. He was so gentle it was driving her insane. His hand went down her neck, and the tips of his fingers.

He leaned over and whispered in her ear. "You little fucking whore." His fingers tightened around her throat, making her eyes go wide. The ring glittered on his finger as he lifted her by the neck, pressing her hard against the wall. She gripped his wrist with both hands, trying to get him off, but he just tightened his hand, making her squeak and cough, trying to get air from beneath his choking.

"What did I tell you," he yelled into her face, her soft, scared eyes wide in terror of him. His left hand clamped around her throat, he growled in her face, his rage radiating off onto her. "I specifically said no! What part of no don't you understand, you little wench?"

She gasped for air, clawing now, desperately trying to get him to let go, or at least loosen up. Her face was starting to turn blue and she began to get scared for her life. How much longer could George hold her? How much longer could she hold on? Then, all of a sudden, he tossed across the room and into the corner of the dresser. He yelled again, walking over to her, standing over her weak, writhing body. "You whore! You filthy little tramp! How dare you dirty our union with your tramp schemes?"

"But, sir, I-" she whispered, holding her tummy, her voice coming as a whimper. He cut her off screaming down at her. She let out another squeal, scared tears streaming, trying to protect her unborn baby, growing inside her, trying to protect her baby from the pain she felt.

"But nothing! You did nothing to stop it!" he lowered his voice and growled, looming over her again and kicked her hard in the ribs, making her scream in pain and writhing, trying to curl up in a ball to protect her tummy. She could feel the bruise start to form, yellow and purple, mocking her. She knew it was broken, but she couldn't fight back. He lifted her by her neck again, redder than his hair. He sneered in her face. the only time she had seen him so angry was when Fred died and he tried to go after the man who did it. She truly didn't blame him for abusing her. He started to punch her, swinging from left and right until the point that she didn't even know which way was up and which was down. Her head pounded and nothing made sense. Everything was blurry around the edges and seemed to be in slow motion. She felt numb. George's screaming was nothing more than a deep buzz in her ears. Her eyes slowly closed, a soft smile on her lips as the pain began to leave her. She clung to life by a single thread and she was letting her life slip through her fingers.

She opened her eyes momentarily to look one last time at her fiance. Her body was limp, George dropping her to the floor and she couldn't move. the only thing she understood was that the pain was subsiding, and she felt a warm, sticky liquid all over her body. Suddenly, a bright green light filled the room, and her attacker fell to the floor across from her, though she didn't see or hear him fall. Her eyes fluttered shut again as her saviour rushed to her side.

"Stay with me. C'mon. Stay with me!" He screamed, clutching her bloody, beaten body. Regulus sobbed, gently picking her up and listening, praying to hear her say his name or open her eyes, but it did not happen. He picked up her sagging body and apparated to the hospital with her, dread overwhelming him. He prayed she did not take her final breath in his arms before someone could even attempt to help her.


	8. Chapter 8

Two weeks later, Regulus was still in the chair next to her head in the hospital bed, torturing himself. He never hated himself more than when he saw the stitches all over her body, and especially when he saw the ones on her face and tummy. It was four days before they realized the hormones she was having all added up to that she was pregnant. Or had been, at least. They weren't sure if she still was or not. The first thing they did when he got her to the hospital was put her under. She hadn't been awake since. And he had only left her for emergencies, like going to the bathroom or dealing with George's body. But other than that, he had never left her side or let go of her hand. He vowed he'd be beside her for her dying breath, whether that was now or seventy years away.

He hated himself for not realizing George was abusing her. All of the signs were right in front of him and he didn't see them. He was finding even the little things to blame on himself for why she was in here. Why Romilda? She hadn't done a single thing wrong. And now she was here fighting for her life. He wanted to scream every time he thought about it. Of all the bad people in the world, the sweetest, kindest, best person he knew was the one that had to suffer through it. It wasn't fair. Nothing ever was.

If only he hadn't left. He hadn't jut left her and George there. He had gone out to commit suicide to leave her in peace. He had his wand to his temple and everything. But his head screamed for him to tell her goodbye. He didn't want for her to think his death was her fault so he walked back to the house. And when he heard George's yelling, he broke off into a sprint, throwing open the door. There was no moment of hesitation to kill him upon catching the slightest glance at Romilda. It was impossible not to get emotional thinking about it. His beautiful little Romilda, defenceless against a man she loved. It made him sick. If he loved her truly, he never would have lay a hurtful finger on her.

He had put lots of research into it. The baby could have possibly survived and if she kept healthy in her coma she could carry to term. He just prayed that the baby was his and didn't come out with red hair. But either way, he would keep the baby, especially if she did slip into the next world. He would raise her baby in her honour and make sure he or she grew up like Mummy.

He rested his head on her bed and sighed before checking over his shoulder and climbing into bed with her vegetative body. He just whispered softly into her ear, touching her face gently.

"I love you Rommy. You are so beautiful. Are you in there? Can you hear me? I suppose you wouldn't be able to tell me. But I do love you. I will stay here for as long as you want. As long as you need me, I'm right here. Merlin Rom you are so pretty... I'm so sorry I didn't protect you from this. I should have been there."

A nurse cleared her throat, tears in her eyes, and Regulus jumped. The nurse wiped her tears and rubbed Reg's shoulder gently, not asking him to move. His heart pounded.

"Mr. Black, we have new information on her condition. Please try not to get angry..."


	9. Epilogue

Four years later, Regulus awoke alone on his twenty seventh birthday. He groaned against the sunlight and swallowed hard. Each day he woke without Romilda he swore he died a little inside. He rolled onto his back, eyes closed tightly, and rubbed his face gently, wishing he could just fall back asleep and escape the pain that was waking up alone. He ran his hand through his hair and pulled the covers up to his chin in an attempt to stay warm.

"Daddy?" A soft voice came as the little girl padded into the room. Regulus opened his eyes and smiled at the little freckled girl. He reached out his hand and stroked the back of her jet hair, a matching set with her father, and kissed her forehead. She giggled and pecked his lips, making her father beam.

"What is it, sweetheart?" He asked quietly, stroking her hair still, and she smiled kindly back at him.

"Mummy says breakfast is ready," she said softly. He grinned and stood, scooping up his little one as he did, making her squeal and giggle. He didn't bother to change and simply padded downstairs in his boxers. He held one finger to his lip, telling her to stay quiet, and set her in her chair. She giggled and mimed zipping her little lips. Romilda had her back to him, working eggs on the stove, humming to herself, and Regulus tiptoed up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her very pregnant tummy, nearly eight months along. She jumped, then giggled and leaned back into him.

"Happy birthday, my love. Don't start giving me early contractions by scaring me!" She playfully scolded, giggling as she moved the food onto three plates. He chuckled and lipped at his wife's hair.

Regulus carried his wife and unborn baby to the table, making her squeal, and Athena laughed at her parents ways, though truly she loved it. She wanted a handsome prince just like Romilda had got.

Regulus had never been happier.


End file.
